


Together Again

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Present Day AU, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Keith had been away for two months, travelling the world, working, doing things. Lance had been left behind in their apartment, alone. He was fine, he was really fine, not lonely at all. It wasn't like it was sad him curling up alone in a blanket on the sofa, eating take out, nope. It also wasn't like he cried when he found out Keith was going to be gone another two weeks, not at all.Keith comes home early from a business trip.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically all smut...

Lance stared longingly at his mobile perched on the coffee table, then at the clock on the wall, then back at his mobile and sighed. Grabbing his mug off the table, Lance wandered over to the kitchen. His phone chimed. Practically flinging the mug down on the counter, Lance sprinted to the living room. Vaulting over the sofa, he fumbled with his phone for a second before unlocking it and checking the message. He groaned, tossing the phone back onto the table. Looks like Keith would not be calling that night. Grumbling lightly to himself, Lance melted back onto the sofa, staring at the ceiling. This would make it the third day Keith hasn't been able to call because of work reasons. The third day he wouldn't be able to talk to his boyfriend. With a sigh, Lance wandered back into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Keith had been away for two months, travelling the world, working, doing things. Lance had been left behind in their apartment, alone. He was fine, he was really fine, not lonely at all. It wasn't like it was sad him curling up alone in a blanket on the sofa, eating take out, nope. It also wasn't like he cried when he found out Keith was going to be gone another two weeks, not at all. 

Wrapping himself in a blanket, curled up on the sofa, trashy movie on the TV. Lance buried his nose in the blanket, wondering idly if he should go grab his hot water bottle. He was comfortable though, sliding down to lay on his side, Lance tucked his knees to his chest. Curling in on himself, Lance bundled the blanket around him, rearranging the cushions to pillow his head. He had been spending more nights on the sofa than he cared to think about, drifting off without Keith to remind him to go to bed. Although, there were nights when both of them had dropped off. 

Someone was calling his name softly, Lance should probably be more worried about it, he was supposed to be alone in the apartment. The voice was just so soft though, very familiar and comforting. There was a soft chuckle before kisses were placed on his face before one finally landed on his lips. Lance opened his eyes slowly, only to be face-to-face with his boyfriend.  
"Keith?" Lance croaked out sleepily.   
"Hey," Keith smiled softly.  
Lance was suddenly very wide awake, eyes widening massively. Keith chuckled before letting out an 'oof' of surprise as he was knocked back by his boyfriend. Lance had launched himself at Keith, knocking them both to the floor. Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around the other man, squeezing him tightly to his chest.  
"You were supposed to be gone for another week," Lance muttered, voice muffled by Keith's t-shirt.  
"I finished early," Keith said softly, "I wanted to come home."

They sat on the floor for a little while, Kieth running his fingers through Lance's hair, hushing him softly as tears soaked his shoulder.   
"Love you," Lance mumbled softly.  
"Love you too," Keith chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of the other man's head.  
Tilting his head up, Lance allowing their lips to slide together. Immediately pressing his tongue forward into the welcoming heat of Keith's mouth, knotting his fingers in dark hair. Keith moaned softly, pressing as close to Lance as was physically possible.  
"I missed you," Keith muttered.  
Lance groaned, pressing his hand to the small of Keith's back. Using his other hand on his shoulder, Lance pushed the smaller man down so he was hovering over him. Nosing softly down the pale skin of Keith neck, Lance hummed softly before biting at his collar bone. Keith gasped before chuckling lightly, squeezing Lance's hips with his thighs.  
"I've been back about five minutes," Keith laughed.  
"Exactly," Lance chirruped happily, "You're back!"  
Lance literally watched Keith melt, a smile spreading across his face before it was pressed to Lance's.

The heat rapidly built between them, Lance was very tempted to just stay on the floor like this, rutting against each other until they came. Oh god he'd missed this. Phone sex was all fine and good but there was nothing like having Keith in his arms, feeling his warmth and being able to grab handfuls of his ass. Keith snorted, pulling away from the kiss.  
"Of course you went straight for the ass," he mumbled against their lips.  
"It's been too long since I've had my hands on it!" Lance protested, squeezing.  
Keith laughed before moaning, using his legs to pull their hips together.  
"Dork," he chuckled, sliding his hands under Lance's top.  
Lance grinned, ducking his head down to thoroughly mark up Keith's neck. Keith sighed and moaned, squeezing Lance's hips before rolling them over.

He sat up straight, straddling Lance's hips, looking down at the other man. Lance groaned, his eyes lidded a soft smile on his face.   
"You look good," Keith hummed, "Although you're wearing far too many clothes."  
"Well I can't do a great deal about that down here can I?" Lance smirked.  
Keith sighed, slipping his shirt over his head and dropping it on Lance's face, rolling his hips so he pressed his ass against the bulge in Lance's jeans. Lance groaned, ripping the shirt off his face and reaching out to trace Keith's ribs with his hands, tracing his ribs before tweaking his nipple lightly. Keith huffed then moaned as Lance pressed firmly and began to rub it.  
"Come on," Keith said, standing up on shaking legs.  
Lance wined, long and high as Keith left him. The other man chuckled, looking over his shoulder and grinning.  
"Come on," Keith growled lightly, "I need you inside me ten minutes ago."  
Lance whooped, causing Keith to laugh. Springing to his feet, Lance flung off his shirt before crashing into Keith and pressing him against the wall.

Keith half gasped, half laughed. Looking over his shoulder at Lance's face, moaning as he pressed forward. Locking their fingers together, Lance pressed Keith's hands to the wall, sucking a new bruise under his jawbone. Dropping his forehead onto the wall, Keith groaned, pressing back as Lance pressed forward.  
"I want to fuck you against the wall," Lance groaned, nibbling on Keith's earlobe.  
"Yes, fuck, yes," Keith gasped.  
"And then again on the bed," Lance purred, "We're not leaving the bed until tomorrow night."  
Keith yelped as Lance twisted his nipple, his tongue laving over the new mark he had just made.  
"You know what, I'm never letting you leave the bed again," Lance snarled.  
"Fine by...me," Keith gasped as Lance's hand shifted to the front of his jeans.  
Lance hummed, tracing the button and zip of Keith's jeans before undoing both of them.

Slipping a hand beneath the waistband of Keith's boxers, Lance temped his dick to full hardness. Keith jerked his hips forward, chasing the light pleasure Lance was offering. Keith wriggled his hips lightly, prompting Lance to hook his thumbs in his belt loops and dragging them down to his knees. Keith hissed as his cock came in the contact with the cold air, sighing as Lance pressed him against the wall hands sliding down the crease of his thighs.  
"Fuck, Lance, I need you," Keith gasped, head dropping back onto Lance's shoulder.  
Lance hummed, pressing his hips against Keith's ass, lightly brushing his fingertips up the other's cock.   
"Lance!" Keith snarled, grinding his hips back, "Get on with it!"  
Lance moaned, brushing his fingertips along the inside of Keith's thighs, soft and light.  
"I love you,"  Lance mumbled before pulling away.

Finding lube in their apartment was not that hard, they had a lot stashed in strange places. The two of them had tried to hide them, they were unsuccessful. At least Pidge knew to stop snooping around.   
"Try under the sofa," Keith said, resting heavily on his arms against the wall.  
Lance dropped to the ground, looking under the sofa. He spotted the bottle,  no doubt having rolled under there last time.  
"Bingo!" Lance grinned, jogging back over to where Keith was stood.  
"I can't believe it's still under there," Keith laughed, kicking his jeans off the whole way.  
Lance shrugged, tossing the bottle from one hand to another. Keith grinned, planting his feet and tilting his hips back. Lance moaned at the sight, dropping the lube to the side, sliding his hands on Keith's ass. 

Giving it a squeeze, Lance dropped to his knees behind the other man. Spreading the cheeks, Lance lent forward. Blowing a quick puff of air against Keith's hole, causing it to twitch and Keith to sigh.   
"Lance," Keith grumbled.

Lance hummed, before sinking his teeth into the meat of Keith's ass. The other man yelped, before it morphed into a moan as Lance prodded his entrance lightly with his tongue. Keith's soft gasps and moans were music to his ears, the tight ring of muscle loosening enough for Lance to slip his tongue inside.

Blindly reaching for the bottle of lube, Lance clicked off the top. He fumbled blindly, probably spilling some on the floor as well as his hand. Replacing his tongue with a finger, Lance stood up, leaning over Keith's back.   
"Mmm, you feel good," Lance hummed, slipping in a second finger with relative ease.  
"Lance, fuck," Keith moaned loudly, "God, I missed you."  
He spread his legs more, pushing his ass back onto Lance's fingers. Groaning, he pressed kissed to the side of Keith's neck, reaching his hand down to undo his jeans, sighing at the relief it offered.  
"Another," Keith grunted.  
Lance hummed, wriggling in a third and final finger. Twisting his wrist and spreading them, he listened to the soft sounds Keith was making. They were all pleasurable, shifting to an outright sob when Lance found his prostate. Keith chanted his name like a mantra, thrusting his hips backwards, fucking himself on Lance's fingers.  
"Lance! Lance please!" Keith shouted, resting his forehead on his crossed arms.  
"Alright, alright," Lance said, pulling his fingers out, causing Keith to hiss.

Lance fumbled with his jeans and boxers, slipping them down while grabbing the lube off the floor. Hurriedly coating his dick, Lance ran his clean hand up Keith's spine brushing his fingers along the other man's collarbone before brushing them down to his nipple. Keith let out a long breath, pushing his hips back.

"Lance," he called softly, looking over his shoulder.  
Lance hummed, gripping his dick to position it against Keith's twitching hole. Lance sighed softly, pushing forwards slightly. Keith groaned quietly, pushing back a little. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Lance sunk into the tight heat. He watched as Keith's entrance stretched to accommodate him, the other man moaning loudly. It felt so good, Lance shuddering with pleasure as he pressed deeper. Lance had to stop halfway when Keith's noises shifted from pleasured to slightly pained.   
"You alright?" Lance said, nibbling lightly at his earlobe.  
"Yeah," Keith gasped, " 's been too long, jus' give me a second."

Lance rocked forward gently, soft thrusts in and out burying himself deeper and deeper into Keith until he was balls-deep, feeling Keith twitch around him. Lance stayed deep for a little while, rolling his hips, in a steady rhythm that had Keith whining and clawing at the wall.   
"Lance, Lance, faster."  
Standing up straighter so he was gripping Keith's hips, Lance pulled out until only the head was inside before plunging it back in. Keith moaned, low and deep and throaty, bracing himself on the wall. Driving his hips forward with powerful and fast thrusts, Lance squeezed Keith's hips, helping to support him as his knees buckled. Shifting the angle of his thrusts, Lance grinned as Keith yelled, keeping that angle to continue hitting Keith's prostate dead on. Releasing one of Keith's hips, Lance reached between his legs to grip his leaking cock.  
"Yes! Lance!" Keith said, back bowing beautifully.  
Lance grunted, determined to make Keith come first. It didn't take long. With a scream Lance was pretty sure the neighbours heard, even with all the soundproofing, Keith came. Warmth splattering across Lance's hand, Keith clamping down and bringing Lance tumbling off the brink.

Keith's legs were shaking badly, his knees about to give way. As gently as he could, Lance dislodged himself, lowering them both to the ground. Keith was cradled against his chest, eyes closed and still panting slightly. With a shaking hand, Lance pushed Keith's sweaty hair out of his eyes, smoothing a thumb down his neck. Indigo eyes flickered open, locking with brilliant blue.  
"Hey," Lance said softly.  
Keith smiled at him, humming happily.  
"Dork."  
Lance huffed, nuzzling at the joint between his shoulder and neck, causing Keith to laugh.  
"Love you," Lance muttered.  
"Love you too," Keith replied.  
"Missed you," Lance said.  
"I missed you too."

****

They made their way to bed eventually, Keith having got feeling back in his legs. He was really, really happy. Tucked against Lance's side, the two of them talking softly, Keith's thumb brushing lightly along Lance's cheek. He loved his job and he loved travelling, but Keith had found he got lonely. He'd woken up in a hotel room alone more times than he could be bothered to count, but this time around he'd reached out for a body that was not there and felt a pang when he realised he was alone. Keith hadn't missed the tears that had filled Lance's eyes when he'd said he was staying for another two weeks, no matter how much Lance had assured him he was fine.

They shifted until Keith was pressing kisses all over Lance's face, causing the other man to giggle. He could do this forever, listening to the other man's voice, feeling his soft skin against his own.  
"I love you," Keith mumbled between kisses, "I love you so much."  
Lance made a happy noise, tangling his fingers in Keith's hair, guiding his head to press their lips together. Keith dropped down on top of him, causing Lance to huff out a breath. Resting his head over Lance's chest, Keith let out a breath of contentment. He could hear the thump of Lance's heart, fell the comforting warmth of his skin. A warm hand ran down his spine, pressing firmly just above his pelvis. Keith hummed, stretching lazily.

Keith sat up straight, straddling Lance's hips hands flat on his chest. He smoothed his hands over the warm skin, tracing the faint definition of muscle.  
"Shiro dragged me out to the gym," Lance said.  
"What?" Keith said, trying not to laugh.  
It wasn't that Lance wasn't fit, he was an incredible swimmer and had the body to prove it, but picturing him at the gym. Keith snorted.  
Lance looked indignant, "You don't think I would go to the gym?"  
"No, I just can't see you keeping up with Shiro," Keith laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill me," Lance nodded.  
Keith laughed harder, tossing his head back. He didn't need to look to know Lance was pouting, but he just couldn't stop. 

Lance's hand was softly brushing against his thigh, running up to his hip to scratch lightly at the skin.  
"You ready for round two?" he said, crooked smile on his face.

Keith sighed, shifting his hand around to brush his fingers lightly against Lance's already half-heard cock.  
"Seems like you are," Keith purred, smiling at Lance's gasp, "Think I'll ride you this time? Yeah?"  
"Fine by me," Lance said, eyes slipping closed with pleasure.  
Keith hummed, using a few flicks of his wrist to easily bring Lance to full hardness. Lance's hand shifted around Keith's back, slipping two fingers easily into his sex-loosened body. Keith sighed, pushing backwards into the unsatisfying stretch.  
"Not enough," Keith grumbled.

Instead of adding another finger, Lance simply brushed his prostate. Keith hissed, glaring at the man beneath him. Releasing Lance's cock, Keith slipped another finger in alongside Lance's.  
"Damn," Lance said, spreading his own two fingers.  
Keith grunted, squeezing his eyes closed and huffing.

"Look at me," Keith said, grabbing Lance's wrist to remove his fingers.  
Lance's eyes flickered open, locking with Keith's. He smiled, shooting Keith a wink that made the other man scoff and chuckle. Rising up onto his knees, Keith gripped the base of Lance's dick, guiding it to his entrance. With a deep breath, Keith allowed himself to drop, ass meeting Lance's hips.

Keith couldn't help the noises that were dragged out of his throat, legs shaking and breaths shallow. Lance's face was twisted in pleasure, nails digging into Keith's hips. There were already crescent-shaped marks there from the first time. Shifting his hips slightly, Keith watched Lance's face twisted in pleasure. Leaning back to brace himself on Lance's thighs and to show off a little, Keith began a quick rhythm of rising and falling. He chased his own pleasure while watching Lance fall apart beneath him, driving himself down again and again.  
"Keith, you look amazing," Lance sighed, "So, so good."  
Keith hummed, driving down harder, clenching around Lance, determined to make him cum first.

The slick sounds and the slap of skin on skin filled the room, soon drowned out by Keith's moans and cries. Lance was panting and groaning, his muscles taught and twitching. Keith rode him as hard as he could, something he didn't get to do very often. Lance hisses lowly, driving his hips up to meet every downward thrust. With a cry of Keith's name, Lance stiffened and warmth flooded inside him. Keith rose and fell a few times to help Lance ride out his orgasm, chasing his own pleasure at the same time. He was so, so close, but Lance was starting to whine with over-stimulation. Keith was pushed away, down onto the bed. Lance clambered over him, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving down to take Keith's cock into his mouth. Keith jerked his hips up involuntary, causing Lance to pull away to cough.  
"Sorry," Keith muttered.  
Lance shot him an indignant look, but swallowed him down again without further complaint. He didn't last long.

****

 

Lance slowly but surely stirred awake, eyelids fluttering against the onslaught of sunlight. He was warm and cosy, Keith curled up tightly in his arms. Lance smiled, pressing soft kisses to Keith's face. The other man mumbled, wriggling deeper under the covers and nuzzled closer to Lance's chest. With a light chuckle, Lance pushed the mass of black hair out of Keith's face, pressing a kiss to newly exposed skin. Keith groaned, grabbing the blanket to pull over his head.  
"No Lance," Keith mumbled, "I'm sleeping."  
Lance hummed, tugging the covers down to nuzzle and kiss at his face. Keith sighed, tilting his head back to give more access to his neck. Lance took this opportunity, biting and kissing and the smooth pale skin. Keith hummed in satisfaction, his body completely relaxed.  
"You still asleep kitten?" Lance asked.  
Keith hummed, rolling onto his back and snuggling into the pillows.  
"Alright then," Lance said, "You just lay there pillow princess, let me take care of you."  
Keith smiled, hooking a leg over Lance's hip.

He loved Keith when he was like this, so happy, relaxed and incredibly docile. Every kiss and bite was met with a soft happy sound, an almost chirrup when Lance ran his tongue over Keith's nipple. It was slow and lazy, incredibly gentle, just what the two of them needed. Keith wasn't even grumbling and goading Lance to get on with it, instead making pleasured sounds as Lance played with his nipples.   
"Feeling good?" Lance said, pressing kisses down Keith's chest and stomach.  
Keith let out a huff of breath, hands fisted in the sheets. Lance grinned, spreading Keith's legs to nip at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Sucking dark bruises into the skin, Lance hummed happily.

Keith must've been painfully hard at this point, even Lance was getting impatient with himself. He looked up, just to make sure Keith was in fact still awake. His eyes were heavy lidded but still open, pupils blown wide. Lance crawled up, keeping as much skin contact as possible, reaching over to the bedside draw. Fumbling around for a minute, he grinned as his fingers came into contact with a familiar bottle. Keith smiled lightly when Lance pulled out the bottle of lube, twisting his body and hitching up a leg to make it easier for Lance to access his hole. Slathering his fingers in lube, Lance reached down to smooth his finger over the muscle. It slipped in easily, with barely a murmur from Keith.

He was still loose from last night so it didn't take long for Lance to stretch him out again. The brush of his fingers was slow and lazy, only occasionally brushing against Keith's prostate. The two of them were pressed chest-to chest, no space between the two of them, the soft noises Keith was making caught easily by Lance's mouth. Sliding his fingers out, the two of them shifted until Lance was positioned at Keith's entrance, pale limbs completely kolaed around Lance, keeping him close. Not that Lance was going anywhere. Tangling their tongues together, Lance pressed forward in one smooth movement. Keith gasped softly, tightening his limbs and scratching at Lance's shoulder blades. Whispering sweet nothings in Keith's ears, Lance began to gently rock his hips.

It was incredibly slow and lazy, the pleasure that burned between them was hot and molten. Keith was tucked tightly again him, muffling his voice in Lance's shoulders. Tangling one hand in Keith's hair, the other smoothed down the small of his back, coming to rest at the base of his spine. Keith whimpered, trapped between the bed and the warm body above him, cock rubbing between their bellies. From the steadily rising pitch and volume of his voice, Lance could tell the other man was close. Keith's thighs squeezed Lance's hips, warmth splattering between them as he came. Lance shuddered, snapping his hips forward into Keith's relaxed body, sighing as he found his release. Pulling away carefully, Lance chuckled lightly. Keith had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something loose with no real plot...so here it is...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it...


End file.
